


Rain Check

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: “Do you remember when you asked me if I wanted to… move forward in our relationship?”“You asked for a rain check.”“I did.” Pearl felt her face grow warmer. In a lower voice, she continued. “I’d like to…’cash in’ on that, so to speak.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: partially dedicated to that one anon I got on Breaktime a while back, as well as everyone who loves my Pearlmethyst works!! You guys fuel my content creation with your nice words 

Pearl leaned on Amethyst’s head, distinctly aware of the arm around her waist. She looked down at her girlfriend, whose gaze was largely focused on the movie they were watching. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Pearl held was intertwined with her fingers, and they both had curled up on the couch under a blanket sometime before. It was, in Amethyst’s eyes, a perfect evening. Pearl would have gladly shared the sentiment, were it not for the tightness in her stomach. The topic that had been bubbling in her mind all evening was sitting on the tip of her tongue, wanting to come out. She took a deep breath, stroking Amethyst’s hand with her thumb.

 

“Amethyst,” Pearl mumbled, pulling back slightly so she could look at Amethyst’s face.

 

“Mhm?” Amethyst turned to look up at Pearl, her sleepy brown eyes unfocused.

 

“Do you remember when you asked me if I wanted to… move forward in our relationship?”

 

“You asked for a rain check.”

 

“I did.” Pearl felt her face grow warmer. In a lower voice, she continued. “I’d like to…’cash in’ on that, so to speak.”

 

Amethyst’s eyes widened. “Really? You sure?”

 

“I am,” Pearl assured her. “I wanted to do some research first, and now that I have...”

 

Amethyst chuckled. “I’d be down with that. You wanna do it tonight or?”

 

“Is your father coming home?”

 

“Nope. He’s visiting his girlfriend’s tonight.”

 

“Then… yes. I-I… I’m excited.”

 

“Same,” Amethyst hummed, twisting her body to face Pearl more directly. “Jas’ said it’s better with someone you’re actually, like, close to. We’ll have to see if she was right.”

 

“O-oh,” Pearl whispered, looking away at the floor in embarrassment.

 

Amethyst backed away from Pearl, sitting up straight with a worried expression. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked. “I shouldn’t have --”

 

“N-no, it’s okay,” Pearl said, shaking her head. “It’s not that, I just didn’t realize you had… already…”

 

“Already wha-- ohh,” Amethyst bit her lip, letting herself lean back against Pearl. Quieter, she asked, “You’ve never had sex with anyone, P?”

 

“No.”

 

Amethyst cracked a grin, moving her free hand to brush at Pearl’s face. “That’s okay,” she hummed. “I’ll show you how it’s done ‘s best as I can.”

 

“A-alright…”

 

Pearl felt some of the tension melt away as Amethyst stroked her cheek, both of their gazes filled with adoration. Pearl nuzzled into Amethyst’s han d, giving it a soft kiss. “We’ll go slow since you’ve never done it before,” Amethyst whispered. “You wanna start now?”

 

Pearl nodded, and Amethyst pressed their lips together. Pearl had gotten the drill of kissing by now, and responded heartily. Her free hand went to tangle itself in Amethyst’s soft mane of hair, pulling her closer. Amethyst moved her hand to Pearl’s waist, massaging it with her thumb. They shifted to be even closer, Amethyst practically sitting in Pearl’s lap. Amethyst’s hips ground down once or twice as their hand holding broke into more of a hug. Pearl let out a short, sharp gasp when Amethyst’s finger pressed on the edge of an old scar, making Amethyst stop. “You okay?” she asked.

 

Pearl nodded. “Just an old scar. Apparently, it’s still sensitive…”

 

“Good sensitive or bad sensitive?”

 

“I’m not. Sure.”

 

“‘ll avoid it for now.”

 

The kiss resumed shortly after. Amethyst started to shift Pearl lower on the couch, straddling her hips. She kissed Pearl’s neck, brushing over it with her teeth but not biting down. Pearl let out a shaky breath as she strained to give Amethyst more access to the area. “Tell me if I’m going too fast,” Amethyst whispered.

 

Pearl let out a noise of acknowledgment. Her thoughts were racing too fast to hold onto as her body responded to the new stimulation, making forming words difficult. She did manage to hold onto one as she felt her hips buck. She faintly realized that, while she knew the general motions involved in sex, she’d neglected to look into foreplay. The thought flew quickly from her mind -- it didn’t really matter, since Amethyst seemed to know, and whatever was happening felt amazing. Amethyst had caught on, moving Pearl to lie against the pillows pushed towards the arm of the couch. She brought Pearl’s hands down to her breasts, giving her silent permission to play with them.

 

Pearl kneaded them with as much care as she could manage in her dazed state. Amethyst wasn’t wearing a bra, as per usual. As her hands passed over Amethyst’s nipples, she gave one a gentle tug, testing it. Amethyst let out a throaty groan against her neck. After a moment, Pearl simply let her hands wander under Amethyst’s crop top. She pressed and rubbed at different spots on her back, feeling Amethyst tense and relax each time. She tried to keep each spot memorized as if she was mapping it for future use. It was so interesting to her -- she’d only once before been this close to another person, and she didn’t really consider that situation quite like this one.

 

Amethyst pulled away, her hands on either side of Pearl. She was panting gently, her hair hanging down on one side (the TV light made her look like she was glowing, Pearl noted in dazed amusement). “Do you wanna continue here or in my room? Couches are pretty hot, but. It’s really up to you.”

 

“Let’s go to your room. I feel a bit too ...  _ Exposed  _ out here, even if no one is home…” Pearl admitted. Noticing her perch on the couch, she added, “and like I’m going to fall off.”

 

“Let’s keep going in my room then.” Amethyst leaned in close, purring into Pearl’s ear, “We’ll get to the best part in there.”

 

Pearl let out a squeaky moan as the purr was accompanied by a soft touch of her aching clit through her clothes.

 

The two collided in another kiss. Amethyst nearly pulled Pearl’s shirt off by the hem, but Pearl pulled away, sitting up. “We should  _ really  _ go to your room.”

 

“...Yeah,” Amethyst said, her expression apologetic. “Sorry, I got over enthusiastic for a sec. It’s just…  _ exciting  _ to get to be close to you like this.”

 

Pearl smiled warmly, her hand tracing Amethyst’s jawline. “I understand. You listened, right?”

 

Amethyst smiled. She gave Pearl a quick peck before the two dislodged. They went down the hall to Amethyst’s room and went inside, shutting the door. Amethyst went to clear the clothes and various wrappers off of her bed as Pearl leaned against the door to catching her breath.

 

Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts now that the outside stimulation was gone. One thought was louder than the others, taking over and blasting all around her mind -- it was finally happening. She was going to have sex with Amethyst. With  _ anyone _ . They’d be skin to skin, vulnerable and close. Amethyst would undress her, see how many scars littered Pearl’s body. She would get to see Amethyst in a completely new way. Everything Amethyst kept hidden would be on display -- everything  _ Pearl _ kept hidden would be on display. Thinking about it was… overwhelming. She didn’t want to stop, but she  _ was _ nervous. It showed, too: she could feel herself shaking.

 

“Pearl, are you sure you wanna go through with this?” Amethyst asked as she came over, snapping Pearl out of the whirlwind. “We don’t have to. We can just sleep in here for the night.”

 

“I want to keep going,” Pearl insisted, putting her hands on either side of Pearl’s face. “Do you?”

 

“I’ve wanted to for months.”

 

They drew closer once they had verbal confirmation, their lips meeting in an open mouth kiss. Amethyst twirled her arms around Pearl’s waist, pulling her towards the bed and sitting her down. Pearl shivered with anticipation as Amethyst began to slide her shirt over her head. Once it was off, it was tossed to join the mess on the floor.

 

For a second, they simply sat there, taking in each other and the environment. Pearl took in the way the bed bent underneath her from where Amethyst’s hands sat beside her, and how much like  _ Amethyst _ the room smelled -- cinnamon and sweat and fast food. Amethyst took in the faint smell of what remained of Pearl’s flowery perfume, and eyes widened ever so slightly as she realized how many scars littered Pearl’s torso, from thin pink lines to a thick, jagged burn scar across her stomach. She opened her mouth, but closed it, reaching up her hand.

 

“Can I?” Amethyst asked, her fingers hovering just above the burn scar.

 

Pearl took a deep breath and nodded. Amethyst’s touches were feather light, and she paused ever so slightly between each one as if waiting for Pearl to tell her to stop. The way her fingers brushed against the scar tissue sent shivers up Pearl’s spine; she braced herself with her hands as she leaned back on them. It only took a moment for Amethyst to examine the entire length of it, but it felt as if it lasted much longer. It was a big step for the two of them, after all.

 

“May I pull this off?” Pearl asked, running her fingers along the hem of Amethyst’s crop top.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Amethyst lifted her arms above her head as Pearl pulled the fabric off. Once it was off, Pearl threw it on the floor with her own shirt. She turned back, taking in the paper-thin, pale white scars in vaguely hexagonal patterns that littered Amethyst’s body -- which she’d never seen before. Her eyes saddened, fingers hovering over them as she sought an explanation.

 

“They’re old,” Amethyst assured her. “I had a series of. Dreams a while back. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Pearl nodded. She looked over the scars again, asking, “May I...?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Pearl ran her fingers over the scars  with the same care Amethyst had given hers, kissing the largest one directly between Amethyst’s breasts. She felt a hand on her back and a soft  _ pop _ . Her bra fell away from her chest and she shook it onto the floor. “We match,” Amethyst teased.

 

Pearl giggled. “We certainly do.”

 

Amethyst took Pearl’s hands, giving her another kiss. Pearl gripped Amethyst like a lifeline, melting into the contact. Hand-holding turned into hugging as they pressed their bodies closer together. Pearl felt a warm bubble in her stomach as her tiny, perky breasts brushed against Amethyst’s much larger chest. Amethyst was so much warmer than Pearl, too, even without clothes; in fact, she felt warmer than usual without them. As if they’d been a barrier... or something. Pearl pulled Amethyst onto the bed with her, lying down on her back. Amethyst pulled away from the kiss, smiling. Pearl’s face broke out into a smile to mirror Amethyst’s, giggles threatening to start pouring out of her throat.

 

“Do you wanna move onto the next part?” Amethyst purred, going after Pearl’s neck again. “And uh. Can I give you a hickey?”

 

“Mhm,” Pearl hummed. “Well… only under my clothes. I can’t let M-Mother see.”

 

“‘Course,” Amethyst assured her.

 

Amethyst nudged Pearl until she was sitting up against the headboard. She started to kiss her collarbone, just above her breasts and beneath where even her undershirts dipped. She sucked on a single spot while a hand popped open Pearl’s pants. She looked up to Pearl, trying to ask with her eyes if it was alright to keep going. Pearl nodded, trying to resist bucking into Amethyst’s hand to relieve her steadily growing need.

 

The hand slid into her pants with ease. Amethyst’s fingers teased the slit in Pearl’s underwear, which had been slowly leaking. Pearl’s breath hitched when Amethyst pressed down just enough to spread her without entering. “How much have you tried by yourself?” Amethyst asked. “Don’t wanna accidentally hurt you by going fast or anything.”

 

“S-some?” Pearl said, shrugging. “I haven’t gone m-much beyond my own fingers…”

 

“All I need to know.”

 

Amethyst’s face was full of nothing but compassion, though it was partially hidden in a teasing grin. Pearl couldn’t help but smile back, moving to kiss her again. She felt like she was truly loved, even in just little things like basic communication. She pulled Amethyst up, burying her face in kisses and soft giggles. Amethyst laughed along at the obvious sappiness Pearl was feeling (she was so  _ cute  _ when she got this way), nuzzling her and returning the kisses when she could. Personally, she was starting to like this kind of sex; even more so than the kind she normally had, where there was less care and talking and more fucking each other into exhaustion. This night was turning out warm and close, slow but somehow more exciting. Inwardly, she was a little glad this got to be how Pearl was introduced to sex (and not just because it was with her).

 

This wasn't the time to reflect, however.

 

Amethyst pulled her hand out of Pearl's pants, gently rubbing the hickey she'd left. Pearl made a whining noise, briefly upset by the lack of warmth against her. Amethyst snickered, assuring her, “Just a second.”

 

Amethyst wiggled out of her shorts, stripping down to just her boy shorts. Pearl pulled her own pants down, tossing them on the floor. She knew she'd likely regret throwing her clothes around without care or direction, but the voice of the growing need in her underwear begged for attention.

 

“Let me grab the lube,” Amethyst said, teasing the waistband of Pearl's panties.

 

“Alright,” Pearl said, trying not to make the friction-desperate wiggling of her hips too obvious.

 

Amethyst rubbed the area above her clit to relieve some stress. Pearl sighed with relief, though faintly wondered if Amethyst was feeling the same pressure (she was, but she'd grown adept at ignoring it). Meanwhile, Amethyst’s other hand reached into her drawer for the bottle of lube. She pulled it out a moment later, smothering her fingers in the liquid. She turned back to Pearl, asking, “You ready?”

 

Pearl spread her legs just enough to get a hand between them, nodding. “Can I… Do anything for you?” she asked, voice quiet from nerves.

 

“Later,” Amethyst promised.

 

Amethyst slipped her fingers past the damp crotch of Pearl's underwear, pressing a single digit against the slit underneath. She leaned forward to kiss Pearl at the same time she pressed in; Pearl’s muscles relaxed, allowing her to slide in up to her second knuckle. Pearl whimpered against her mouth, adjusting as well as she could between shaky breaths. “Good, you're doing good,” Amethyst praised, moving her finger in and out.

 

Pearl felt her core heat up at the praise. Noises dribbled out if her mouth as she ground down onto Amethyst’s finger. Pearl covered her mouth to muffle her noises, closing one eye and leaning back on her free hand. After a few moments, her movements allowed Amethyst to tease the whole thing inside. Amethyst moved the digit around inside her, trying to find the spot to make Pearl scream and stretch her out at the same time.

 

“Ready for two?” Amethyst asked after a few moments.

 

Pearl took a few deep breaths, shaking. “Y-yes,” she stammered. “Are you s-sure I can't help y-you now?”

 

“You can kiss me while I finger you,” Amethyst offered, only mildly teasing. “So far your noises have been  _ awfully  _ cute, but I can't turn down a kiss from a pretty girl.”

 

Pearl giggled, trying not to snort and mildly failing. She leaned back as Amethyst started to slide another finger into her, knuckle by knuckle. Their kiss was hungry and sloppy, both of them starting to unfocus. Pearl felt as though she was getting stuffed, bit by bit, and it was exhilarating. It was so different to have Amethyst’s fingers inside her rather than her own -- while she was thin and bony, Amethyst’s fingers were much more plush and filled her easily.

 

Amethyst finger Pearl as they kissed, rubbing against each other as Amethyst shifted her hips and Pearl tried to guide the fingers inside her to a sweet spot. Every so often, Amethyst nudged Pearl’s clit with the heel of her hand, drawing out more noises.

 

“Can you spread any more?” Amethyst mumbled against Pearl’s mouth. “I wanna try somethin’.”

 

“Mmm,” Pearl hummed.

 

Her legs slid wider, and Amethyst grinned. She kissed the side of Pearl’s mouth, moving down to her neck and collarbone. Her fingers kept moving, sliding, pushing Pearl as gently as she could manage as she kept moving downwards, pressing kisses down her body. Once her face was level with Pearl’s chest, Amethyst took one of Pearl’s nipples into her mouth. She sucked on it as harshly as she thought Pearl could handle, nudging it with her tongue. Pearl arched her back, biting her lip. Amethyst popped off of her nipple, flashing her a grin before starting to suck on the other, tugging on it. “Y-you… ohhh,” Pearl moaned.

 

Pearl slid her fingers into Amethyst’s hair, subconsciously tugging on it to ground herself. Amethyst hummed with satisfaction, sending vibrations up Pearl’s spine. Amethyst’s mouth came off of her breast with a wet  _ pop _ , curving into a smile. “Keep doing that,” she purred. “That felt  _ nice _ .”

 

“R-really?” Pearl asked, trying not to show the small amount of pride bubbling up in her stomach. “I… think I can do that.”

 

Amethyst snickered, moving even lower to kiss Pearl’s stomach just above the scar. Pearl kept her fingers in her hair, running them through it and tugging when something felt especially nice. Noises kept bubbling out of her throat as Amethyst shifted her fingers and placed kisses all over her waist and stomach. She could feel the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter, making her grind down on Amethyst’s fingers.

 

“Chill out for a second,” Amethyst, her mouth nearly level with her fingers. “I’ll show you somethin’ nice.”

 

Pearl tried to stop grinding, letting out a small squeak of surprise when Amethyst spread her folds apart. “What are you --” Pearl began.

 

She was interrupted by Amethyst sliding her tongue in between her fingers. The warm muscle prodded the inside of Pearl’s wet sex. Pearl practically jolted, bending forward a bit before Amethyst pushed her back against the bed again. Her fingers tightened their grip on Amethyst’s hair, pulling it harder than before and making Amethyst groan. Amethyst pulled her tongue out, sliding her thumb over the bottom of the gap between her fingers, teasing Pearl just enough to make her moan.

 

“A-Amethyst,” Pearl panted. “P-please.”

 

“You close?” Amethyst asked, smiling.

 

Pearl nodded, biting her lip. Amethyst started to kiss her clit, then took it into her mouth to suck on. She licked the hood back, moving her fingers in and out of Pearl. She spread Pearl out each time she went in, letting her relax when she went out. The steady rhythm built Pearl up and up, making her stomach tighter and tighter. The bed seemed to be shaking, though Pearl couldn’t figure out why in her daze. Amethyst gave her clit a steady suck, sending her hurtling over the edge. She bit her lip as she struggled to keep her legs open, letting Amethyst finish her off with more licks and a slow release of her opening. Amethyst pulled back once Pearl seemed satisfied, letting her close her legs to calm the continuing pulsing. Pearl released Amethyst’s hair, mildly satisfied with how messed up it had become from her attention. Amethyst was grinning from ear to ear. “You have a good time?” she asked.

 

Pearl nodded, her breath still slowing from the high. She steadied her breathing, reaching out to take Amethyst’s hand again. “N-now can I help you?”

 

Amethyst snorted, sliding closer to Pearl. “Of course, babe,” she hummed. “You know what you’re doing?”

“S-somewhat?”

 

Amethyst moved to kiss Pearl, her mouth almost too smiley to make it work. Pearl put her arms around Amethyst’s neck, leaning into the kiss. One of Pearl’s hands trailed down Amethyst’s torso; her touches made shiver run up Amethyst’s spine.

 

“Lower,” Amethyst muttered into the kiss, her voice strained.

 

Pearl hummed in recognition. Her hand went lower, teasing Amethyst’s sex through her boyshorts. Amethyst took in a sharp breath, accidentally biting Pearl’s lip in the process. Pearl groaned softly, brushing her fingertip over the hardening nub on top of Amethyst’s sex.

 

“Shit,” Amethyst mumbled, pulling away only to press her face into Pearl’s neck. “Careful with that, I’m --”

 

Pearl’s hand shifted as she went to say sorry, accidentally brushing it again. Amethyst jerked, mumbling a stream of words against Pearl’s collarbone. The only ones Pearl could pick out were “fuck” and “oversensitive.”

 

“Are you alright?” Pearl gasped.

 

“M-mhm,” Amethyst panted. “Just a little overstimulated. Musta been gettin’ it on with a pillow when I was getting you off.” The smile on her face was joking, but her eyes seemed tired.

 

Pearl hummed in recognition, moving the hand she’d been using to tease Amethyst to brush her bangs out of her face. “I should have been more careful,” she mused. “I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s okay, P,” Amethyst hummed. “It’s sorta… subconscious. I’d totally forgotten I do that sometimes until you started rubbing my clit.”

 

“Alright; as long as I didn’t hurt you.”

 

“You’re good.” Amethyst rubbed her nose against Pearl’s cheek, giving her a soft peck. “Maybe we should chill for a bit and try for a round two instead.”

 

“That… I suppose that would work.”

 

“C’mere, then.”

 

Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl’s waist. Pearl let herself be pulled in, careful of Amethyst’s legs. She rested her chin on top of Amethyst’s head, chuckling gently when Amethyst started to tickle her stomach with feather-light touches. She started combing out Amethyst’s messier-than-ever hair with her fingers, untangling knots as gently as she could.

 

“You really like my hair, don’t you?” Amethyst joked.

 

“It’s soft,” Pearl said. “And there’s so _ much _ , and it’s all so lovely… You take amazing care of it.”

 

Amethyst felt her face heat up a bit. Pearl put a lot of emphasis on taking care of oneself, especially on being clean and properly managed. So to have Pearl compliment her on that aspect… She nuzzled Pearl affectionately, squeezing her waist. Pearl kept combing her hair out, working her way up from the tips. Amethyst felt herself relax under the attention. Pearl seemed to be calming down as well; any remaining tension she’d built up over the day and their first sexual encounter melted away further the longer she sat curled up against Amethyst.

 

Once she’d finished combing it out, Pearl admired her handiwork. The bleach blonde waterfall slipped easily between her fingertips. She noticed it had begun curling up higher and higher, most concentrated near the tips. Did Amethyst straighten her hair? How interesting…

 

“Amethyst,” Pearl drawled, curling her fingers into her girlfriend’s. “May I braid your hair?”

 

“You can certainly  _ try _ ,” Amethyst joked.”I’ve never been successful.”

 

“Well, maybe you just needed some extra hands. Turn around so your back is to me.”

 

Amethyst shifted as instructed, leaning forward. Pearl combed her hair into three thick sections. She moved them in a rhythm -- left, right, left right -- slowly watching the strands come together. It almost shined in the dim light, curls threatening to pop out. She even unwound and rebraided a section, wanting to make sure it was perfect. Amethyst felt herself lean into the touch, partially to keep Pearl from accidentally pulling too hard and partially just to be closer to her.

 

“Do you have some sort of hair tie?” Pearl asked, holding the end of the braid.

 

“Should be some on the side table.”

 

Pearl reached over, picking up a few and putting them in her lap. She tied off the braid, letting it fall onto Amethyst’s back. Her fingers tingled with static electricity buildup from running her fingers through so much hair, but she didn’t mind. Amethyst pulled the braid over her shoulder so she could lean fully against Pearl, pressing her back to Pearl’s chest. “You did great, P,” Amethyst praised. “It looks… awesome.”

 

Pearl smiled, wrapping her arms around Amethyst’s waist and setting her head on top of Amethyst’s. “I’m glad,” she chuckled. “You look positively radiant.”

 

Amethyst snorted, tilting her head up (Pearl moved her own down to meet her eyes). “That’s a pretty big word to use on me,” she teased.

 

“It’s true,” Pearl protested, smiling. “I think you’re radiant.”

 

Amethyst rolled her eyes, though her smile betrayed her feelings. Settling back into their position, they sat in silence for a few minutes, merely taking in the other’s presence. They both smelled distinctly of sex -- sweat and wetness and even faintly of the lube. Pearl’s perfume still clung to her, as if trying to hide the smell under a veil of fruit. Amethyst’s hands, Pearl realized, had little callouses on the fingers, giving them an interesting texture against her own. Amethyst liked the way it felt to just sit in Pearl’s lap, pressed up against her. Pearl was cooler than her, and her skin was softer. The two felt as though something had clicked, a final piece falling into place.

 

Once those few minutes had passed, Amethyst came to a slow realization that the slight pain and pulsing between her legs had faded. She shifted in Pearl’s lap for a final test, prompting a curious look from Pearl.

 

“You still okay with a round two? I think I’m finally up for it,” Amethyst asked.

 

Pearl considered it for a moment, then nodded. “I am. So… don’t move quite yet.”

 

Her hands drifted up Amethyst’s body, lightly stroking her stomach and chest. Amethyst’s breath hitched. She braced herself against the bed with her hands as her back arched, trying not to press too hard against Pearl. Pearl pretended not to notice, keeping up her teasing exploration of Amethyst’s body as she hummed under her breath. One of her hands wandered downwards until it found her boyshorts, lifting the hem with a finger. Her other hand found one of Amethyst’s breasts, massaging it.

 

“Is this okay?” Pearl asked, her fingers not dipping any further down.

 

“Yeah. Definitely. Keep going,” Amethyst encouraged, trying not to beg. “You’re doing good.”

 

Pearl snickered, kneading her breast as her fingers slipped completely under the hem of Amethyst’s underwear. She gave her clit a soft nudge, drawing out nothing but a soft moan from Amethyst’s throat. Her fingers went lower; Amethyst spread her legs and slid her hips forward to allow better access to her wet slit. The folds of her labia were slick with arousal.

 

Pearl swirled them around gently, getting the juices on her fingers. Amethyst didn’t mind that the movements were a little jerky and unsure. She simply reveled in the sweet bliss of having her sex touched after aching for so long. She shuddered when a single fingertip pressed against her, threatening to pop in.

 

“You gonna finger fuck me while I’m in your lap?” Amethyst panted. “Hot.”

 

Pearl flushed faintly pink -- she wouldn’t have used “finger fuck” herself, but the lusty tone in Amethyst’s voice was enough to counteract the term.

 

“Maybe I will,” Pearl said, in the shake in her voice betraying her nerves. Taking a deep breath to return some confidence, she whispered into Amethyst’s ear, “Or I’ll just leave you on edge right here.”

 

Amethyst bit her lip, grinding down onto Pearl’s finger. She’d gotten the hang of dirty talk quick -- which was good. Nothing turned Amethyst on quite like dirty talk.

 

“C’mon babe,” Amethyst begged. “Just  _ fuck _ me already. I’ve been such a good girl, haven’t I~?”

 

As if to prove her point, Amethyst shifted her hips up just enough to stimulate Pearl’s clit before sliding back down. Pearl let go of a breath she’d been holding in, pulling her hand out of Amethyst’s shorts.

 

“Safety first,” she whispered, her voice light and airy.

 

The lube was still perched on the side table. Pearl grabbed the bottle and spread some on her fingers, using the hand that had been massaging Amethyst’s breast to pull her shorts off of her dripping sex.

 

Pearl reached down with her lubed hand; Amethyst tried to position herself so she was as wide as possible with her shorts on her knees. One hand spread Amethyst’s folds, thick strings of wet nearly dripping onto the bed. Pearl slid one of her lube covered fingers inside, knuckle by knuckle, slightly amazed by how Amethyst’s muscles seemed to be pulling her in, eager for more.

 

Pearl whispered praise into Amethyst’s ear as she slid her finger in and out, curling it and straightening out. “More,” Amethyst moaned. “I can take it.”

 

A second finger joined the first, sliding in easily. Pearl moved them in a slightly off rhythm, hoping that would stimulate Amethyst more. She wondered briefly if Amethyst would be able to take three of her fingers, seeing as they were so thin, her gaze focused on her glistening wet digit and the soft folds.

 

Amethyst had thrown back her head, leaning on Pearl. Her eyes were half closed. She wanted to watch, but at the same time, the sensation was pleasant and warm enough to lull her into a sense of relaxation.

 

“Do you want to go to three?” Pearl asked.

 

Amethyst nodded eagerly. She felt her gut begin to tighten as Pearl attempted to scissor her, brushing against a more sensitive spot. A shiver ran up her spine as the third finger slid into her.

 

“ _ God _ yes,” Amethyst gasped, her fingers gripping the sheets. “I could cum from just thiiss.”

 

Pearl beamed with pride, wiggling her fingers a little to get more moans out of Amethyst. There was a slick slap as she went in a bit rougher than before, hitting Amethyst’s clit with the heel of her palm. The tension nearly broke, but it was just under what Amethyst needed. Struggling to keep her composure, Amethyst panted, “Do that again.”

 

Pearl nodded. She did the same trick a few more times, each time bringing Amethyst closer to the brink. The band inside her stomach wound up tighter, tighter -- and then Pearl let her folds go slack to move her hand, rubbing the top of Amethyst’s clit back and forth. Amethyst came in that moment, muttering a quick, “Shit!” She rode out her high on Pearl’s fingers, which had largely stopped moving.

 

It died down after a few hard seconds. Amethyst shivered when Pearl pulled out and away. Her insides pulsed, reminding her of the sensation; Pearl rubbed hear abdomen with her drier hand, soothing it. The other hand she brought up to her mouth, giving it a quick taste. Not… bad, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to have too much in her mouth.

 

“That was  _ great _ ,” Amethyst muttered, pulling her boyshorts back on and sitting up. “Who would’ve guessed this was your first time?”

 

Pearl looked away, smiling. “Well… I mostly just copied you, and it’s not as if I’ve never fingered myself…”

 

“I know, P,” Amethyst giggled. “I was joking a bit. You did do fucking awesome, though.”

 

They kissed, Amethyst coming down completely from her high. They sat in silence again, Pearl running her fingers along the braid. Once she felt like she could go again, Amethyst sat up and smiled mischievously. “If you’re up for one last orgasm of the night…” she began. Pearl bit her lip, unsure. “...there’re two ideas we could try,” Amethyst finished.

 

“And what are those?”

 

“Well, we could sit on each other’s face…  _ or _ we could sixty-nine.”

 

“S-sixty nine?” Pearl echoed. “Isn’t that. Hard?”

 

“Sorta?” Amethyst admitted with a shrug. “I’d probably go o n top. I’ve only _successfully_ done it once or twice, but if you do it right, it’s pretty fun.”

 

Pearl chewed on her lip. Both seemed… tempting. She doubted her ability to perform in a position like a sixty-nine, however. “Let’s save that for another time,” she said.

 

Amethyst grinned. “A’ight. So do you wanna come sit on my face? Promise I know what I’m doing.”

 

To prove her point, she stuck her tongue out, jokingly putting her fingers on either side and making a licking motion. Pearl considered it, then nodded. “I’ll do you next,” she promised.

 

“Well then, hop on! Seat’s nice and warm~.”

 

She slid out of Pearl’s lap, lying down on the bed. Pearl pulled off her panties, tossing them on the floor.  She moved to position herself above Amethyst’s mouth, legs on either side. Amethyst tugged her down, licking the length of her sex. Pearl whimpered, reaching down to stimulate her clit as gently as possible. She rolled her hips; Amethyst dug her tongue inside Pearl’s slit and her fingers into Pearl’s thighs. Soft moans rolled off of Pearl’s tongue as she kept rolling her hips, taking her hand off of her clit to brace herself. She leaned forward, bending over Amethyst’s face. Amethyst couldn’t help but laugh at seeing her so flustered, desperately trying to grind hard enough so she could reach a second orgasm. This time was much shorter, and soon enough Pearl came with a squeak. Some of her arousal squirted out, but Amethyst caught it in her mouth, swallowing it. Pearl got (fell, more like) off, panting. Amethyst sat up as she licked her lips. Pearl felt the pulsing die down and managed to speak up.

 

“S-so I just. Do that to you?” she asked.

 

“Pretty much,” Amethyst hummed, pulling off her boyshorts. “Don’t worry about it too much, though. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

 

“A-alright.”

 

Pearl lied on her back. Amethyst moved to straddle her head, making sure to not sit down completely. Pearl gripped her thighs, kneading them as Amethyst pressed her sex down onto her mouth. Amethyst ground down with soft grunts, Pearl sliding her tongue in and out as best as she could. Amethyst’s thumb moved in circles around her clit, making her bite her lip. Pearl tried to mimic Amethyst’s movements, and eventually moaned into Amethyst’s sex while pressing her fingernails gently into Amethyst’s thighs. Amethyst came with a muffled cry, stabilizing herself and then getting off so Pearl could breathe.

 

Pearl moved up to the pillows, grabbing one so she could lay on it. “I’m… tired,” she admitted.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Amethyst said, sitting next to her and petting Pearl’s hair. “You did a lot for your first time.”

 

“Mhm. But I had fun…” Pearl mumbled, closing her eyes.

 

“Same,” Amethyst hummed. “We should probably get to sleep.”

 

“Mmm… come cuddle with me,” Pearl muttered, dozing off.

 

“In a sec.”

 

Amethyst stood, picking up a blanket and throwing it over Pearl. She got underneath, sliding close to her girlfriend. Even in her sleepy state, Pearl managed to wrap her arms around Amethyst.

 

“Ame…” Pearl breathed.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
